FRIEND
by ChoLolo II
Summary: Orang-orang bilang tidak ada persahabatan murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan, sedangkan Sakura menunjukkan pada semua orang seberapa erat dan kokoh persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke—meskipun mereka saling mencium pipi.[AU]


Orang-orang bilang tidak ada persahabatan murni antara laki-laki dan perempuan, sedangkan Sakura menunjukkan pada semua orang seberapa erat dan kokoh persahabatannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke—meskipun mereka saling mencium pipi.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha Sasuke

Haruno Sakura

T/AU

.

.

.

Sakura mengamati Uchiha Mikoto yang sedang membuat adonan kue, ia menatap apron milik ibu dari sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Menghela napas pendek, kemudian kembali bergelut dengan cetakan kue berbentuk beruang yang baru ia beli kemarin sore.

"Hari ini kau banyak melamun Saku- _chan_."

Uchiha Menatap prihatin perempuan yang merupakan anak dari sahabatnya yang juga menjadi sahabat dari anak bungsunya tersebut. Sakura menggelengkan kepala sambil terkikik, "Bibi sudah seperti ibuku saja."

"Maksudmu perhatian?"

Sakura menaikkan kedua tangannya kemudian terbahak sambil berseru, "Cereweeeetttttt."

Uchiha Fugaku—sang kepala rumah tangga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil minum di dapur begitu melihat asap berupa tepung mengepul ditambah jerit dan tawa dua perempuan di dalamnya.

"Ampun bibi jangan sakiti aku!"

Libur kerja bagi Fugaku tidak ada artinya jika dua perempuan itu sedang berkumpul seolah-olah menguasai tempat-tempat tertentu di dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja memasuki rumahnya, wajahnya menunjukan betapa lelahnya ia hari ini. Setelah berdebat panjang lebar akhirnya tesis yang selama ini ia kerjakan mati-matian disetujui oleh dosen pembimbing. Lusa ia akan mendaftar sidang tesis.

Mei Terumi adalah dosen yang mudah jika mahasiswanya adalah Sasuke—kau tau meksudku, ia memang _baik_ sekali dengan beberapa mahasiswanya. Berbeda dengan Rei Gaara, yang menjadi dosen pembimbing satu. Laki-laki yang sering memanggil sahabatanya dengan panggilan Sakura- _chan_ tersebut lebih kaku dan sangat sering menyuruh Sasuke revisi dibagian yang sebenarnya sudah ia revisi bulan lalu.

Suasana rumahnya sore ini begitu sunyi, mungkin karena ibunya sedang mengambil libur dari pekerjaannya—yaitu seorang perancang pakaian, sehingga semua pembantu di rumah ini juga mendapat libur. Ibunya lebih suka mengisi liburan dengan mengurus semua keperluan keluarga sendirian. Seingatnya sang ayah juga sudah sepekan ini mengambil libur kerja karena gula darahnya sedang tidak stabil.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ibunya pasti tengah menunggu di dapur yang menyatu langsung dengan ruang makan mereka.

Benar saja dugaannya, sang ibu tengah duduk di meja makan sambil membaca buku ditemani segelas teh rosela juga sepiring biskuit.

"Hay, bu."

Sasuke mengecup pipi ibunya kemudian menempatkan dirinya di sebelah sang ibu.

"Kudengar dari Sakura- _chan_ , dalam waktu dekat ini kau mau sidang tesis?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar ketika ibunya berdiri dan menuangkan minuman untuknya, "Ya, mana dia?"

"Sedang memeriksa Ayah, di kamar. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menelpon kakakmu supaya bisa mengambil cuti ketika putraku yang tampan ini sidang tesis, oke? Padahal sepertinya kemarin aku baru melahirkanmu, tau-tau sudang sidang tesis!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

.

.

.

"Penyusup."

Ujar Sasuke dingin ketika melihat siluet merah jambu ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sasuke mengernyit, oh bagus dia tidur. Batin sasuke lelah sambil menyambar handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini, dan ranjangnya sudah dikuasai oleh sahabat _pink-_ nya seenak jidat. Tumben sekali perempuan ini, biasanya dia lebih suka tidur dengan ibunya di kamar Itachi.

Sudah bukan hal baru lagi menemukan Sakura berkeliaran bahkan tidur sembarangan di rumahnya. Sahabatnya sejak kecil itu memang begitu dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya karena ia merupakan anak dari pasangan Haruno yang merupakan sahabat Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Rumah Sakura berada tepat di samping rumahnya, Sasuke berasumsi bahwa ayah dan ibu Sakura sedang perjalanan dinas ke luar kota, dan ibunya yang baik hati akan meminta Sakura menginap di rumahnya.

Semuanya memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan. Bahkan terkadang ibunya suka bercanda bahwa sebaiknya rumah mereka ia wariskan untuk Sakura.

Ayahnya akan terlihat setuju dan kakaknya akan mengeluarkan tawa aneh sambil menyebut Sakura ' _adikku adikku'._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika tubuhnya seperti digeser-geser oleh benda yang besar. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan lengan Sasuke tengah mengangkat tubuhnya, seperti membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

"Hay, Cuke." Ia meracau sambil mengalungkan lengannya pada tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya seperti waktu mereka kecil ketika tidur bersama. Sasuke bergumam sesuatu yang tidak Sakura mengerti, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Satu jam lagi ibu akan berteriak menyuruhmu makan, ia bilang kau tidak boleh diet."

Sakura akhirnya membuka mata, ia menemukan tubuhnya tengah dipeluk nyaman oleh tubuh dingin Sasuke. Aroma sabun begitu mendominasi tubuh lelaki yang merupakan sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat ya,sebentar lagi kamu sidang tesis." Sakura mengecupi pipi Sasuke gemas.

"Penggemarku akan mengikatmu di pohon kalau melihat ini." Ucapnya sambil membalas kecupan-kecupan Sakura di pipi.

Sakura menyeringai, "Gaara- _senpai_ akan menyuruhmu mengulang tesismu dari awal, aku berani jamin."

"Oh, iya keparat itu benar-benar ingin mempersulit tesisku."

Sakura tertawa kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali. Bukan rahasia lagi jika seniornya yang bernama Rei Gaara itu masih menaruh hati padanya, dan tidak terlalu menyukai Sasuke—tentu saja.

.

.

.

Pukul delapan malam Sasuke membangunkannya untuk turun ke meja makan, ia bergumam tidak jelas.

"Gendong."

Sasuke mengabaikannya sambil berjalan ke luar kamar, Sakura akhirnya mau tidak mau mengikuti Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut. Sudah semenjak usia merka enam belas tahun Sasuke selalu menolak ketika ia minta gendong. Sakura gendut, Sasuke mengatakannya berkali-kali sampai rasanya ia ingin merobek mulut sahabatnya itu.

Suasana makan malam begitu hening, sudah tradisi di keluarganya maupun keluarga Sasuke untuk tidak membuka obrolan apapun ketika berada di meja makan.

Sakura menikmati cumi goreng kesukaannya dengan lahap, ibu Sasuke selalu memanjakan lidahnya ketika ia menginap di rumah mereka. Cumi, tuna dan buah anggur tidak bernah absen ada di meja makan ketika Sakura sedang libur kerja atau menginap di rumah Sasuke seperti sekarang. Setali tiga uang dengan Mikoto, Fugaku yang terkenal dingin dengan begitu pendiam juga suka sekali membelikan Sakura oleh-oleh ketika ia pulang dari dinas luar kota. Sekretaris pribadi Fugaku sering mendapat tugas untuk memilihkan oleh-oleh apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk Sakura. Ketika ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, Sakura bahkan mendapat hadiah sebuah boneka setinggi tiga meter berbentuk ikan lumba-lumba, yang dipesan khusus dari pengrajin boneka di Suna.

Semasa sekolah menengah atas dulu banyak sekali yang iri dengan hubungan merka berdua. Beberapa kali baik Sasuke maupun sakura terlihat berkencan dengan beberapa orang, namun selalu berakhir karena tidak tahan dengan kedekatan mereka yang menurut semua orang _melampaui batas_. Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani bersinggungan langsung dengan salah satunya untuk sekadar memberi peringatan untuk tidak mendekati kekasihnya. Satu persatu teman kencan Sasuke maupun Sakura akan mundur teratur, meminta berpisah dengan alasan yang sama. Karena Sasuke lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Sakura, dan karena Sakura lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura selalu bertanya apakah artinya mereka akan berpisah jika sudah menikah, dan dengan yakin Sasuke mengatakan tidak perlu. Dengan argumen-argumen yang masuk akal Sasuke akan menjelaskan bahwa persahabatan tidak harus terputus oleh cinta.

Dan Sakura selalu akan setuju.

Selepas SMA Sakura memilih jurusan kedoteran disalah satu universitas bergengsi di Konoha, sedangkan Sasuke mengambil menejemen bisnis di Suna. Mereka masih bersahabat dan mempunyai jadwal bertemu. Ketika Sasuke senggang ia akan terbang ke Konoha untuk menemui Sakura. Biasanya hanya satu atau dua hari, kegiatan mereka juga itu-itu saja. Antar jemput kuliah, makan bersama. Sudah. Itu-itu saja.

Suatu hari Sakura bercerita bahwa seniornya di kampus dari fakultas menejemen bisnis sedang mendekatinya. Rei Gaara. Nama itu menjadi trending topik obrolan mereka beberapa pekan, entah ketika _video call_ atau ketika bertemu. Suatu hari Sasuke dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura di depan pintu apartementnya. Setelah bercerita panjang lebar, ternyata ia baru saja menolak Gaara karena lelaki itu menyuruhnya memilih antara 'Uchiha' atau dirinya.

Dalam kepala Sakura, Uchiha artinya semua Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke menangkap maksud Gaara adalah dirinya saja. Sasuke tidak pernah membetulkan kesalahan Sakura dalam mengartikan ucapan Gaara, hari itu ia hanya diam sambil mendengarkan celotehan Sakura tentang Gaara- _senpai_ yang sebenarnya baik sekali. Dalam hati Sasuke juga membenarkan, semenjak ada Gaara ia tidak terlu kawatir memikirkan dengan siapa Sakura pergi kencan dan dengan siapa Sakura pulang kuliah. Setidaknya Gaara adalah lelaki yang sopan, Sasuke mengenalnya sebab dia adalah teman dari kakaknya sewaktu Sekolah menengah atas dulu.

Selama di Suna, Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan seniornya yang bernama Karin. Karin adalah gadis yang sopan dan perhatian. Ia suka mebuatkan bekal makanan untuk Sasuke ketika ia ada tambahan jam malam. Beberapa kali Karin menginap di apartemennya, tentu saja mereka menempati ruangan yang berbeda. Ia mengenalkan Sakura pada Karin sejak mereka berpacaran. Meskipun terkadang Sasuke mengangkap kejengkelan dari nada bicara Karin ketika ia berpamitan pulang bertemu Sakura, namun selama tiga tahun berpacaran semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Karin sering menemani Sakura jalan-jalan ketika gadis itu tengah libur semester dan menyusulnya ke Suna. Menurut Sakura, Karin adalah perempuan yang cantik dan perhatian.

Sakura akan menunggu di meja sementara Karin tengah mengantre untuk mengambil pesanan mereka. Karin juga membelikan sebuah sepatu berwarna putih ketika Sakura ulang tahun. Kadang-kadang Sakura merasa tidak enak hati ketika Sasuke harus berbohong bahwa ia dan Sasuke menempati ruangan berbeda ketika ia menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Tapi Sakura bungkam, sebab Sasuke selalu tahu mana yang terbaik.

Momen paling membingungkan adalah ketika Sakura memergoki mereka berdua sedang saling meneriaki satu sama lain ketika Sakura hendak memberi kejutan pada Karin ketika gadis itu akan wisuda. Sakura meninggalkan apartemen Karin diam-diam seperti kedatangannya.

Keesokan harinya ia menemukan Sasuke tertidur disofa depan televisi.

Sepertinya semalam dia dan Karin bertengkar hebat. Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dan menemukan laki-laki itu tidak berselera melakukan apapun, termasuk berbicara dengannya.

Pukul sebelas malam Karin menelponnya, ia melirik Sasuke yang sudah tidur memunggungi dirinya. Dengan perlahan Sakura turun dari tempat tidur kemudian menuju ruangan lain untuk menjawab telepon Karin.

Gadis itu berkata ia sedang patah hati sebab ia dan Sasuke tidak bersama lagi. Sakura berkata bahwa ia akan menemui Karin sekarang. Karin sudah berkata tidak perlu, hari sudah malam dan Sasuke akan marah bila tahu Sakura keluyuran. Namun sedikit kebohongan membuat semuanya jadi mudah, Sakura berkata bahwa Sasuke sedang pulang ke Konoha.

Ia dan Karin bercerita panjang lebar sampai pukul dua dini hari. Sakura datang dengan taxi sambil membawa pizza untuk mereka berdua. Hingga keduanya tertidur Sakura sadar semua yang diucapkan Karin tidak ada hubungannya dengan alasan gadis itu dan Sasuke berpisah.

Pukul empat Sakura merasakan telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Sasuke menelponnya, kemarahan lelaki itu terdengar jelas lalu menguap ketika Sakura bercerita bahwa ia sedang menemani Karin. Sakura menghabiskan dua hari di apartemen Karin, lalu pulang ke apartemen Sasuke dan disambut dengan pelukan hangat, berbeda dengan hari dimana ia dan Karin berpisah. Sasuke sudah tidak patah hati lagi, pikirnya saat itu.

Momen wisuda Sasuke sebentar lagi tiba, Karin dan Sakura masih berteman baik. gadis berambut merah itu bercerita bahwa sebentar lagi ia dan kekasihnya yang bernama Kakashi akan bertunangan. dua hari sebelum Sasuke wisuda, Sakura sudah sampai di Suna, Karin menjemputnya di bandara. Ia berkata bahwa Sasuke sedang mengurus pemberkasan sehingga ia yang akhirnya menjemput Sakura.

Sasuke menelpon ketika jam dinding apartemen Karin menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, ia berkata bahwa teman-temannya akan merayakan kelulusan mereka. Teman-teman laki-laki, tegas Sasuke malam itu.

Karin sudah ada janji untuk mengunjungi pembukaan club malam milik sahabatnya. Sakura pergi dengan Karin, dan untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu seperti apa club malam yang kata teman-temannya punya lampu berkelip dan musik yang begitu keras.

Sakura tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Karin berpisah, dan kepalanya sedikit pening setelah meminum sesuatu. Sakura tidak ingat persis bagaimana kemudian ia ikut menari kemudian bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Kotoba, bukan, siapa Kabute? Tidak ingat persis. Yang jelas lelaki itu menghisap belakang lehernya, ia hendak memprotes namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara pukulan yang begitu kerjas.

Sasuke mengamuk.

Dari dalam mobil Sakura dapat melihat Karin menangis, Sasuke memarahinya. Sakura ingin turun dan menjelaskan banyak hal pada Sasuke, namun kepalanya berputar-putar.

Malam itu Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan tidak biasa ketika mereka tidur bersama. Ia berkata akan menghapus bekas merah di belakang leher Sakura, namun berkahir dengan bekas merah yang jumlahnya bertambah banyak memenuhi lehernya.

Sakura menggerutu sebal keesokan harinya sebab ia harus menggunakan baju yang menutup lehernya. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Malamnya Karin datang dengan Kakashi untuk meminta maaf. Kemudian pukul sembilan malam mereka berempat memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama. Merayakan kelulusan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setelah wisuda, Sasuke mendapat beasiswa untuk menempuh pendidikan lanjutan untuk menejemen bisnis di Konoha. Tahun berikutnya Sakura berhasil menyandang gelar dokter dan mulai bekerja di rumah sakit umum konoha. Mereka berdua jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing masing.

Menginjak semester dua Sasuke mengenalkan seorang gadis cantik pada Sakura. Namanya Ino. Semenjak berpacaran dengan Ino, Sasuke dan Sakura semakin jarang bertemu. Gaara mulai mendekati Sakura kembali, dan mendapat respon baik dari gadis itu.

Pada semester tiga ia mendengar kabar bahwa Sasuke dan Ino putus, Itachi bilang ibunya tidak suka dengan gadis itu. Sementara hubungannya dengan Gaara semakin serius, dan berakhir kandas dengan alasan yang sama seperti hubungan mereka dulu. Beberapa kali Gaara meminta kesempatan, namun ditolak dengan halus oleh Sakura.

Kedua orang tua Sakura sama dengan orang tua Sasuke, mereka bersikap agak berlebihan dengan sahabat putrinya tersebut. Ketika wisuda, orang tua Sakura memberikan hadiah berupa miniatur gedung pencakar langit yang dipesan khusus dari sebuah seniman sekaligus arsitek kenamaan bernama Shimura Sai.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai makan, aku tunggu kalian di ruang keluarga."

Uchiha Fugaku berdiri meninggalkan meja makan setelah menghabiskan makanannya. Mengundang tatapan heran seisi ruang makan, minus Uchiha Mikoto.

Semuanya berkumpul di ruang keluarga, kecuali Sakura. Setelah makan ia pergi ke kamar Sasuke. Ia rasa paman Fugaku ingin berbicara serius dengan keluarganya. Namun pemikirannya salah ketika Sasuke menyusulnya dan meminta dia untuk bergabung.

.

.

"Aku dan ayahmu sudah sepakat, lebih baik kau meemiliki praktek kedokteranmu sendiri. terutama aku yang sudah tua ini, Sakura. Aku ingin klinik perusahaanku dikelola orang yang tepat. Setelah Sasuke lulus, aku akan berhenti bekerja. Begitu pula Mikoto. Beberapa tahun lagi perusahaan ayahmu dan perusahaanku akan dijadikan satu di Konoha. Kami berempat sepakat akan membuat bisnis keluarga sementara perusahaan akan dikelola oleh anak-anak."

Sakura terkejut namun menyimak dengan penuh semua ucapan dari pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayah kedua baginya.

"Sasuke dan Itachi akan mengurus perusahaanku sementara aku berhenti bekerja, baik aku dan ayahmu tidak pernah menyayangkan mengapa kau lebih memilih menjadi dokter. Aku berterima kasih setidaknya aku pribadi sudah seperti punya dokter untuk diriku sendiri. lusa ayah dan ibumu akan pulang dan kita akan mematangkan rencana ini. Aku harap kau tidak keberatan, Sakura. Klinik milik perusahaan keluarga Uchiha tentu saja terdengar bagus bukan? Aku memberikannya padamu."

Sakura menatap haru Uchiha Fugaku. "Boleh aku memeluk paman?"

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut mengangguk, Sakura memeluknya haru. Ia sudah memangis bahagia.

Mikoto sudah menangis sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Kau bau keringat Sasuke."

Uchiha Fugaku bukan orang yang mempunyai selera humor bagus, sampai kapanpun menurut Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke sama-sama salah tingkah sedangkan Uchiha Mikoto bersorak-sorak tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Itachi memandang lelah perempuan yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, pagi-pagi tadi ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura di Suna. Di apartemennya yang diam-diam tidak ia tempati sendiri.

Dengan polosnya Sakura mengomentari leher Konan—kekasih Itachi, yang dipenuhi bercak merah. Sakura bilang Sasuke pernah memberinya lebih parah. Gadis itu berkata begitu riang, membuat Konan salah tingkah. Itachi menyeringai ketika tahu bahwa Sasuke—sudahlah!

Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah sahabatnya yang bernama Sasori, seorang seniman pengrajin patung pahat kenamaan di Suna. Mengantar Sakura untuk memesan pahatan kayu yang nantinya akan menjadi kado untuk Sasuke.

Itachi memperhatikan gadis yang begitu dekat dengan keluarganya tersebut. Ia tengah memberi interuksi pada Sasori perihal pahatan yang ia mau.

Gadis itu dan adiknya bersahabat sejak kecil, mereka hidup normal layaknya remaja kebanyakan. Memiliki pacar masing-masing, memiliki tujuan hidup masing-masing. Semuanya berjalan dengan tenang. Bukan Itachi tidak tahu, ia dan keluarganya mengetahui persis bagaimana 'kedekatan' adiknya dengan Haruno Sakura. Mereka berbagi makanan, minuman, peralatan sekolah, berbagi kasih sayang... berbagi tempat tidur secara harafiah. Tidak ada yang akan terkejut menemukan mereka tidur berpelukan, entah orang tuanya atau orang tua gadis itu. Sakura sudah seperti anak ayah dan ibunya, bahkan ayahnya mewariskan klinik peninggalan kakek Madara pada Sakura.

Itachi kira semua itu akan menggiring keduanya untuk lekas hidup bersama, namun nyatanya salah. Beberapa kali Sasuke berpacaran, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Keduanya konsisten untuk menjalin persahabatan.

Kenyataan itu diam-diam membuat resah sang kakak. Ia membayangkan bagaimana jika akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura hidup berpisah. Dalam artian sebenarnya. Apakah ayah dan ibunya akan kecewa?

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, belum lama Sasuke mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan super model bernama Yamanaka Ino. Ibunya mendiamkan sasuke beberapa hari, kemudian bersikap seolah tidak apa-apa begitu tahu putra bungsunya sudah berpisah dengan model cantik beramput pirang tersebut.

Gaara yang statusnya adalah dosen universitas ternama juga diam-diam siap menangkap Haruno Sakura kalau-kalau jaring keluarga Uchiha tidak mampu mempertahanya eksistensi gadis itu dalam keluarganya. Sayangnya Gaara meminta Sakura agar menjauhi sasuke dan langsung ditolak gadis itu.

Tinggal menunggu laki-laki yang mau memaklumi kehadiran Sasuke dan siap menikahi Sakura saja, kemudian semuanya akan berakhir.

"Waaahhh... lucunya lucunya lucunya!"

Itachi terkejut sesaat mendengar suara lengkingan dari mulut Sakura, is melihat Sakura tengah memainkan pipi seorang balita yang sedang digendong oleh Sasori. Ah, anak Sasori.

Itachi menyeringai kemudian mengambil poselnya dan memotret momen tersebut. Lalu mengirimkannya pada Sasuke.

 _Sakura dan duda keren anak satu._

Tulisnya singkat.

Tidak lama ia mendengar suara ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Sakura pamit pada Itachi dan Sasori, lamat-lamat iya mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

Itachi mendesah lelah. Apa susahnya sih? Tinggal pacaran saja kan mereka itu!

.

.

.

"Aku sedang mencari kado untukmu. Y-yah aku tidak mungkin berpamitan mau cari kado kan, _baka!"_

Kemudian sambungan terputus sepihak. Kak Itachi tukang ngadu, batinnya lelah.

Setelah selesai memberi gambaran pahatan seperti apa yang ia mau, Itachi mengajak gadis merah jambu tersebut untuk makan siang. Itachi memilih sebuah restoran cepat saji di kawasan tengah kota.

Sakura memesan tiga potong ayam goreng dan dua gelas limun. Tanpa nasi. Sakura bilang dia sedang diet, Itachi menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah tengah mendekati mejanya. Siapa dia?

Sakura kemudian berdiri. Mereka berpelukan, berbicang dengan nada-nada tinggi. Teman sakura, asumsi Itachi.

"Karin sebaiknya kau pesan makanan, mumpung ditraktir, hehehe."

Itachi memutar mata bosan. Karin tersenyum ramah pada Itachi yang dibalas senyum tipis.

"Nah, Karin ini kak Itachi. Kak Itachi, ini Karin, mantan pacar Sasuke—aduh! Jangan mencubitku!"

Itachi melongo. Mantan pacar Sasuke sedekat ini dengan Sakura? Sebenarnya gaya hidup seperti apa yang dijalani adiknya dengan Sakura?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa kenal?"

Sakura mengunyah burger yang ia beli setelah memakan tiga potong ayam goreng. Gadis bernama Karin tadi meninggalkan mereka setelah memberi Sakura undangan pernikahan. Mereka berpelukan lama dan Karin menunduk sopan padanya.

"Waktu dia jadi pacar Sasuke—Itachi bersumpah wajah Sakura berbinar—dia sering menemaniku jalan-jalan. Dia baik sekali dan cantik, aku pernah dibelikan sepatu mahal!"

Itachi menelan ludahnya.

"Dia tahu kau dan Sasuke satu apartemen kalau kau ke Suna?"

"Tahu."

"Dia tidak marah?"

"Tidak. Karin pacar Sasuke yang paling baik. aku kira ketika wisuda—dia senior Sasuke, mereka akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih serius. Ternyata mereka berpisah, dan aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Karin masih baik padaku, dia menjadi temanku tentu saja!"

"Dia tahu kalian tidur bersama?"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, "Tidak, Sasuke melarangku mengatakannya. Makannya aku diam."

Itachi diam, mencerna ucapan Sakura dan tersentak.

"Kalian suka mengenalkan kekasih masing-masing?"

"Ya, kak. Sejak SMA."

Itachi ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada kemudi.

.

.

.

"Kau benar mau langsung pulang naik kereta?"

Sakura tengah bermain dengan ponsel pintarnya. Mereka sedang berada di stasiun, kereta Sakura akan datang satu jam lagi.

"Ya, kak. Sasuke bilang dia mau pindahan ke apartemen baru. Aku mau membantunya."

"Jadi kau kenal Ino?"

Sakura mengernyit heran. Itachi bertanya yang aneh-aneh dari tadi.

"Iya, tapi Cuma sebentar. Setelah itu 'kan mereka berpisah. Kakak yang bilang kalau bibi tidak suka Ino. Padahal Ino cantik, sebagai model dia juga tidak sombong dan tidak suka menebar sensasi."

Itachi menghela napas. Kepalanya pening.

"Sasuke dan Gaara, mereka apa bertemen seperti kau dan mantan kekasih Sasuke?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Itu dia yang tidak aku sukai dari Gaara- _senpai!_ Padahal Sasuke begitu ramah padanya—Itachi ingin membenturkan kepalanya lagi, sejak kapan Sasuke _ramah_?—tapi malah Gaara- _senpai_ seperti memusuhinya."

Itachi menyerah dan akhirnya diam.

Pukul enam sore kereta menuju Konoha berhenti, Itachi dan Sakura berpelukan.

"Aku minta tolong kirimkan pesananku ya, Kak. Jangan lupa juga datang bersama kak Konan. Tangkapan kakak bagus juga, ya. Kak Konan cantik dan anggun. Aku titip salam padanya, kapan-kapan kalau aku ke Suna aku ingin jalan-jalan dengan kak Konan! Daaahhh..."

Itachi tersenyum ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta.

Itachi mengela napas pelan. Ia menengadah. Itachi yakin pasti ada cinta tanpa mereka berdua sadari.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeee."

Sasuke menangkap perempuan yang seenaknya memeluk dirinya tiba-tiba, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat kecilnya yang super berisik.

"Kenapa harus di Suna?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Oh, maksud sasuke ' _Kenapa Sakura mencari hadiah sampai jauh-jauh ke Suna',_ cerna Sakura.

"Harus yang sepesial." Sakura mengecup cepat pipi Sasuke. "Ayo, aku ingin lihat apartmenmu, jangan lupa telepon ibumu, aku takut bibi mengira aku hilang."

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang Sasuke, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Pukul sepuluh malam Sakura sudah tertidur di dada Sasuke dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura, ia mengguncang tubuh gadis itu perlahan. Ketika Sakura membuka mata tiba-tiba ruangan ini gelap gulita.

"Sasuke, kenapa mati lampu? Kau belum bayar listrik ya? Astaga baru mau lulus kau sudah tidak punya uang? Mana aku belikan pulsa, mana, ponselku mana!" Cerca Sakura panik. Sakura tersentak ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh lehernya. Perlahan dapat ia rasakan napas hangat Sasuke di depan wajahnya.

Bibir Sasuke perlahan menyentuh pipinya. Bergantian. Kiri ke kanan, ke kiri lagi. Berulang-ulang.

Mereka memang biasa mengecup pipi masing-masing sejak dulu. Dan rasanya tidak mendebarkan seperti saat ini. Ada yang lain dari kecupan-kecupan Sasuke malam ini.

Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke mengecup lembut bibirnya, hal yang tidak pernah mereka lakukan atau Sakura lakukan dengan kekasihnya dulu. Belum pernah.

"Sasuke." Sakura yakin suara lirih itu bukan miliknya, sejak kapan ia menyebut nama Sasuke dengan... suara mesra?

"Buka sedikit bibirmu." Tangan Sasuke menarik tubuhnya, membawa Sakura pada pangkuannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa hanya menurut.

Sasuke mengecup bibirnya perlahan, "Buka sedikit, Sakura." Suara berat Sasuke membuat bulu-bulu pada tengkuknya meremang. Sakura menurut dan Sasuke mengecupnya lebih dalam.

Tangan pemuda itu mendorong Sakura agar merapat pada dirinya. Sedangkan Sakura entah sejak kapan sudak memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan lengannya. Mereka berciuman, hal yang pertama mereka lakukan dan yang pertama untuk mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke kehilangan akal sehat ketika mendengar sebuah suara seperti tersangkut ditenggorokan Haruno Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh pinggang Sakura, mengelusnya dengan sayang. Sedangkan Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak tahan dengan sensasi aneh yang baru pertama dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala, membuat keduanya tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka seketika.

Masih dengan posisi masing-masing, perlahan-lahan wajah keduanya memerah. Hanya saja Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Berbeda dengan wajah dan telinga Sakura yang sudah merah sempurna.

"Hyuuga Neji melamarmu, bukan begitu?"

Sakur terkejut, ia mengangguk malu-malu. "Kau menyukainya?" Sasuke bertanya lagi sambil menghujani leher Sakura dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

"Neji baik, dia bahkan tidak keberatan jika setelah menikah kita masih berteman. Dia berbeda dengan yang pernah bersam—uh!"

Sasuke menghisap lehernya kuat.

"Kutanya, apa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata ketika Uchiha sasuke menciumi wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sakura bangun ketika jam dinding menunjukan pukul enam pagi. Ia melihat Sasuke masih tidur, sambil memeluknya. Seketika wajahnya memerah teringat bagaimana mereka semalam. Sakura begitu pasarah dan merasa bahagia diperlakuakn seperti itu oleh teman masa kecilnya.

Jantungnya berdebar keras, untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi, apa Sasuke juga merasakannya?

Sakura mneggeleng pelan.

Dia pasti sudah gila, lebih baik mandi.

Sasuke terperanjat ketika mendengar suara jeritan Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Haruno Sakura hanya berbalut selembar handuk, tengah berjongkok sambil bergumam 'Tidak mungkin tidak mungkin', membuat Sasuke kawatir.

"Sakura, apa yang—"

"Lihat Leher dan dadaku merah-merah banyak sekali seperti demam berdarah!"

Sasuke terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Untuk pertama kalinya mereka menghabiskan sarapan dengan canggung. Sakura maupun Sasuke menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata.

"Kita diundang dalam pesta pernikahan Karin bulan depan."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tengah mengangguk. Sasuke meruntuk dalam hati, dia hanya risau dengan lamaran Neji—yang notabenya adalah teman semasa sekolah mereka berdua. Neji memang terlihat menyukai Sakura, dan tidak ia sangka ternyata berani melamar Sakura, tanpa terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa terusik. Biasanya semua laki-laki akan mundur ketika tahu betapa lengketnya Sakura dengan dirinya, beda dengan Neji yang terlihat sabar dan tidak suka memaksakan kehendak.

"Kudengar bibi tidak suka dengan Ino."

Sasuke memendang Sakura, kemudian menyantap kembali sarapannya. "Kita bicara setelah selesai makan."

Sakura terkikik, "Kau sudah seperti paman Fugaku, Sasuke. Kau sudah pantas menikah."

Sakura menelan sarapannya dengan susah payah, ada yang salah dengan ucapannya, ia rasa. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura kemudian sama terdiam.

Sasuke memaknai ucapan Sakura dalam-dalam.

.

.

Ketika usia mereka enam belas tahun, Sasuke mulai memandang Sakura dengan cara lain. Gadis itu sudah bukan gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang bebas ia ciumi atau dia gandeng di mana-mana. Bukan lagi gadis yang akan menangis ketika Sasuke tinggal pergi bermain. Sakura cantik, satu fakta yang tidak bisa dibantah siapapun. Dia sangat pintar, selalu peringkat dua setelah dirinya.

Sakura manis, kulitnya putih. Pertama kali ia menyadarinya adalah ketika ia menggendong Sakura—dipunggung, seperti biasa. Hari itu hujan dan Sakura terpeleset di depan ruang kesehatan. Sasuke menggendongnya. Tangannya merasakan betapa halus permukaan kulit paha Sakura. Juga sesuatu yang mengganjal dipunggungnya.

Gadis itu mengajaknya berbicara, suaranya halus membuat badannya tersengat.

Sejak saat itu ia sadar ia tidak boleh merusak persahabatan mereka, Sakura adalah sahabatnya. Tidak sepantasnya ia merasa... tertarik dengan gadis yang mendeklarasikan bahwa ia adalah sahabat Sasuke seumur hidup.

Mulai saat itu Sasuke enggan menggendong Sakura dengan alasan gadis itu berat, dan gendut.

Ia mulai berkencan dengan gadis-gadis, memperlakukan mereka sesopan mungkin—dengan tidak mencium atau menyentuh tangan teman kencannya. Gadis-gadis yang ia kencani manis, cantik. Sasuke tidak keberatan. Dan Sakura selalu terlihat mendukungnya.

Karin adalah mantan pacarnya yang paling pengertian dan mengerti dirinya.

Karin selalu mendukungnya untuk menggali lebih dalam bagaimana perasaanya pada Sakura. Sasuke bersikukuh bahwa Sakura adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja karena Karin memang bukan tipikal perempuan yang akan merengek ketika tidak dia hubungi. Karin mandiri, cerdas dan dewasa. Dia bahkan bersikap baik dengan Sakura, satu-satunya kandidat wanita yang bisa saja membuat hubungannya dengan Sasuke hancur. Karin ternyata terlalu baik untuknya.

Malam itu Sasuke ingat, dia menceritakannya pada Karin. Bahwa Karin terlalu baik. ia mengakui bahwa dia sering tidur satu ranjang dengan Sakura.

Karin marah, bukan untuk kekecewaannya. Dia marah karena menurutnya Sasuke sudah bersikap buruk pada Sakura. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti suami Sakura tahu kemudian gadis itu akan direndahkan? Dituduh sudah 'tidur' dengan sasuke dalam artian lebih dalam.

Sasuke diam dan bingung, dalam kepalanya sama sekali tidak terpikirkan suatu hari Sakura bersama orang selain dirinya?

Karin mengamuk dan menangis. Ia menuduh Sasuke tidak bertanggung jawab. Dalam hati Sasuke membenarkannya.

Bagaimana, jika suami Sakura merendahkan gadis itu suatu hari nanti?

Ketika pulang ke apartemen yang ia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Sakura, membuat rasa bersalahnya bertambah berkali lipat. Malam itu ia mendiamkan Sakura. Tidak tahu apakah ia harus meminta maaf sekarang atau nanti.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya membara ketika melihat seorang lelaki asing mencium leher sahabatnya. Sasuke marah, dan kecewa pada dirinya karena gagal menjaga baik-baik gadis kesayangan keluarganya tersebut.

Sesampainya di apartemen, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke hilang kendali dan menciumi seluruh leher sahabatnya. Memberi bekas baru, mengapus bekas lelaki asing tadi. Ketika terbangun pagi hari, hatinya mencelos melihat bercak-bercak merah pada leher Sakura.

Suatu hari nanti suami Sakura akan kecewa dengan perbuatannya.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pemikiran, suami Sakura tidak akan kecewa jika suami Sakura adalah dirinya.

Kemudian ia menggeleng pelan. Sakura hanya menganggapnya sahabat.

Kemudian Ino, dia perempuan cantik yang suka tersenyum. Tidak ada cinta untuk gadis itu. Semua ia lakukan hanya untuk melupakan Sakura sejenak saja. Ia tidak terkejut ketika ibunya menolak Ino dengan tegas.

.

.

.

"Ibuku tidak suka Ino, dia suka kau."

Sakura terkejut. "Tapi kita sahabat Sasuke." Wajah Sasuke mengeras, "Ya, selalu seperti itu 'kan? Sejak dulu. Bahkan kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, semuanya hanya akan terlihat seperti lelucon untukmu. Selamat atas lamaran Neji, dia akan menjadi Suami yang baik."

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura menangis setelahnya. Sasuke baru saja meruntuhkan tembok persahabatan yang mereka agung-agungkan. Sasuke mencintainya, dan Sakura yakin itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Sasuke populer, tampan dan pintar. Dan hanya dia yang selalu ada di samping Sasuke, dan hanya Sakura perempuan yang selama ini ia lindungi. Sakura tidak munafik. Pernah beberapa kali ia melihat Sasuke begitu tampan, sehingga ia ingin menyimpan Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menemukan Sasuke bersama dengan perempuan—kekasihnya, adalah hal biasa. Tapi Karin berbeda. Dia cantik, dewasa, cerdas dan begitu pengertian pada Sasuke. Seketika ketakuan Sakura terlihat begitu pekat. Karin adalah orang yang tepat.

Perpisahan antara Sasuke dan Karin memberi arti tersendiri untuk Sakura. Jika bukan Karin, lalu dengan wanita mana lagi nanti? Batinnya saat itu. Ino Yamanaka tidak masuk dalam kriterianya, gadis itu berbeda dengan Karin. Ia memang sopan, tapi dia tahu persis bahwa super model tersebut sering bergonta ganti pasangan.

Ketidaksetujuan Uchiha Mikoto adalah angin segar bagi Sakura. Diam-diam ia suka memikirkan Karin.

Seandainya perempuan itu belum bertunangan.

Puncak kelabilannya ia rasakan tadi malam. Ketika Sasuke menciumi seumpama mereka adalah pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya untuk Sakura, membiarkan Sakura merasa begitu damai bersama seseorang, hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan bersama selain Sasuke, tentu saja.

Dengan gampangnya ia membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh jauh, yang belum pernah tersentuh orang lain. Dengan gampangnya ia menyerah ketika Sasuke meminta. Ia adalah Sakura paling bahagia selama hidupnya tadi malam. Ingin terus, tidak mau tidur.

Tapi ketakutannya begitu jelas. Tidak pernah ia temukan sepasang sahabat laki-laki dan perempuan yang seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Sakura tidak terkejut dengan bekas merah dulu pertama di Suna, tidak sama sekali karena itu adalah Sasuke. Lalu tidak terkejut ketika Konan juga memiliki bekas yang sama.

Namun diam-diam diperjaanan sepulang dari suna kemarin, ia sadar bahwa Konan dan Itachi adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka saling mencintai dan sudah bertunangan.

Lalu bagaimana bisa ia dan Sasuke berlaku demikian? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memikirkan apa-apa ketika menemukan tanda merah memenuhi lehernya dulu?

Tadi pagi ketika bangun, ia tahu bahwa tanda merah ada pada lehernya. Dan Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika warna merah juga mengiasi dadanya, artinya dia dan Sasuke mulai kelewatan.

Lamaran Neji tidak ada artinya baginya. Menikah adalah sebuah kata yang penfsiarannya begitu abu-abu. Ia mau Sasuke, dan Sasuke terlihat hanya ingin bersahabat dengannya.

Semuanya sekarang sudah terlambat. Sasuke sudah menutup pintu, Sasuke marah. Dan Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sasuke tidak pulang.

.

.

.

Orang tua Sakura menelpon pagi-pagi sekali memberi tahu bahwa kepulangannya ditunda minggu depan, mungkin tepat ketika Sasuke mulai menjabat sebagai direktur dan ia akan bekerja di klinik milik keluarga Uchiha. Semua Uchiha menyayanginya, dan dia mengecewakan Sasuke dengan sikap naifnya. Seandainya saja dia mau jujur, setidaknya dia mau Sasuke tahu seperti apa perasaannya selama ini.

Uchiha Fugaku menelponnya beberapa jam kemudian, hanya sekadar bertanya sudah makan belum dan bagaimana kondisi apartemen baru Sasuke, ia juga sempat berbicara dengan Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dua anak tersebut berpesan agar jangan mendadak pulang karena cumi sedang susah dicari di swalayan. Sakura tertawa riang, seperti tidak ada beban dalam hatinya. Begitu telepon mati, kesedihan mendalam mulai mencekik lehernya. Sampai rasanya sesak.

Ia menangis pilu sendirian.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, dia ingin mencari perhatian Sasuke. Entah dengan cara apapun. Dia ingin Sasuke kembali, entah dengan cara apapun.

Sakura memasuki sebuah club malam.

Ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna hitam yang memamerkan kulit putihnya, juga atasan berwarna senada yang menutup sempurna leher dan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan bekas merah dari Sasuke. Rambut panjangnya dia kuncir sembarangan, bibirnya ia poles dengan lipstik berwarna _blood maroon._

Bukan Sakura yang biasanya, tentu saja.

Sakura memesan minuman beralkohol, tidak tahu namanya apa. Pokoya dia bilang pada bartender bahwa ia mau minuman beralkohol.

Dia bertemu lelaki asing, jika dulu ada Sasuke. Sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura menangis ketika lelaki itu meraba dadanya—dengan keras. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus apa.

Sebuah tangan memisahkan mereka, suara tamparan memekakan telinganya.

"Ino?"

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino memandang iba pada Sakura. Sudah satu jam dan gadis itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Seseorang melecehkannya, Ino melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sendiri.

Harusnya Ino benci dengan gadis ini, Sasuke menolaknya, keluarga Sasuke menolaknya juga karena adanya gadis ini. Namun tidak demikian, sesama perempuan Ino sadar bahwa Sakura begitu cantik, dia cerdas dan bukan hanya Sasuke yang menginginkannya. Sakura berasal dari keluarga terpandang, ia gadis yang sopan dan tidak pernah menyakiti orang lain. Ino begitu tahu, begitu mengenal sebab ia begitu menginginkan Uchiha Sasuke sebelum keluarga lelaki itu menolaknya. Ino adalah model, ia tahu ia cantik dan ia bisa mendapat selain Uchiha Sasuke sebab memang ia tidak akan mendapatkan lelaki itu.

Sasuke sopan dan baik. Ino biasa berciuman, sedangkan Sasuke satu-satunya laki-laki yang enggan menciumnya. Menyentuh rambutnya pun enggan.

Ino melihat mereka berdua. Dua orang yang mendeklarasikan akan bersahabat seumur hidup tengah bergandengan tangan, tubuh mereka begitu dekat dan wajah Sasuke lebih sumringah.

Ino pikir menyukai Sasuke sejak SMA adalah modal paling baik untuk kemudian bersamanya saat ini. Saat semua orang tahu Ino Yamanaka adalah super model yang cantik, yang bisa mendapatkan laki-laki pilihannya. Selalu, Ino Yamanaka selalu sempurna.

Terkadang Ino berpikir, apa bagusnya seorang Haruno Sakura?

Kenyataanya perempuan itu sederhana, ia bahkan tidak pernah terlihat memakai _eye liner_ dan matanya sudah kelewat cantik. Kenyataannya gadis itu begitu lugu, ketika semua perempuan memimpikan Sasuke berada di pelukkannya, maka gadis itu berada posisi tersebut tanpa pernah ia sadari. Sakura hidup seperti melihat Sasuke adalah Sasuke saja, is berkencan dengan lelaki lain sementara Sasuke selalu ada untuknya. Ia akan mendukung Sasuke ketika laki-laki itu didekati perempuan lain. Sakura tidak sungkan menyebut kekasih Sasuke cantik, ia tidak ragu berteman. Ino yang dulu bukanlah Ino yang sekarang hidup dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Ino adalah gadis biasa, yang tidak cantik tidak juga pintar seperti Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak ragu untuk tersenyum padanya ketika mereka berpapasan di sekolah. Gedung kelas mereka memang berbeda. Sakura berada di gedung Sains sedangkan ia berada di gedung bahasa. Sakura tidak tahu namanya, namun gadis itu tidak sungkan menyapa ketika mereka berpapasan.

Membuat Ino iri dan muak.

Ia muak mengapa harus ada perempuan sesempurna Sakura, dengan segala kesederhanaan dan kerendahan hatinya.

.

.

.

Jika dihitung, sudah empat kali Sakura memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ino dengan iba memijit tengkuk Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam dan terus menangis.

"Jangan datang-datang lagi ke bar, kau itu gadis baik-baik."

Sakura tersenyum lalu menyentuh tangan Ino yang ada di pundaknya, "Terima kasih Ino, kalau tidak ada kau aku pasti sudah tidak tertolong." Ia terkikik pilu, "Aku ingat, kau adalah gadis yang kadang-kadang berpapasan di koridor. Kau manis sekali, aku tidak bilang kau sekarang jelek. Kau cantik sekali, si super model." Ia memandang tulus mata biru Ino, dengan senyum sederhana.

Dia adalah orang yang tepat untuk Sasuke, batin Ino lega.

Ino memeluk Sakura, "Sudah jangan menangis, kau mau makan apa? Aku tahu perutmu kosong. Kita pesan makan saja. Oke?"

Sakura menangguk lemah.

"Kita di mana Ino?"

"Hotel, apartemenku jauh dari club."

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

Sasuke membulatkan matanya. Hatinya mencelos. Ia sedang berusaha menghubungi Sakura dan suara laki-laki yang menyambutnya.

"Halo, ponsel ini ada di pinggir jalan."

Jantung Sasuke mencelos. Ia duduk perlahan-lahan, tenaganya hilang. Naruto—teman bimbingan skripsinya bertanya 'ada apa; dengan bahasa bibir, dan Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Kau temukan ponsel ini di mana?"

"Sharinggan street, dekat club rejuze."

Sasuke bersumpah akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau ada apa-apa dengan Sakura.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya lemas, sementara seseorang di seberang sana masih berucap entah apa samar-samar.

Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan menjauh, berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Tak lama kemudian Naruto duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Sekitar dua jam yang lalu terjadi keributan di sana, seorang perempuan berambut merah muda mendapatkan pelecehan, dan menurut saksi mata gadis itu dibawa oleh seorang perempuan yang kurang jelas wajahnya. Suasana terlalu ribut. Ayahku adalah kepala kepolisian, mau kubantu mencarinya?"

Sasuke diam, tubuhnya lemas.

.

.

.

Sakura tidur nyenyak setelah makan dan minum obat. Ino membuka tas gadis itu dan tidak menemukan ponselnya. Siapa kira-kira yang bisa Ino hubungi.

Aha!

Sasuke!

.

.

Sasuke terduduk lesu. Otaknya kosong, dia tidak tahu harus mencari Sakura di mana. Jika yang menyelamatkannya adalah teman Sakura, sudah pasti siapa pun itu akan segera menghubungi Sasuke.

Ponselnya berdering. Nama Yamanaka Ino terpampang di layar ponselnya. Sasuke menolak panggilan tersebut.

Sebuah email masuk dari Ino dengan tulisan 'Sakura' menyita perhatiannya. Tidak lama sebuah gambar ia terima. Sakura yang sedang tidur.

"Naruto ayo ikut aku."

.

.

.

Ino menghela napas lega, sebentar lagi pasti Sasuke datang. Sakura terdengar mengigau. Badan gadis itu tiba-tiba bersuhu tidak normal.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gusar pintu bertuliskan 450 yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran, ditemani Naruto disampingnya.

"Jangan lupa dua hari lagi sidang, kawan."

Naruto ingin bercanda, namun humornya menguap entah ke mana. Ia juga panik. Sasuke memaksanya menyetir dengan kecepatan maksimum yang ia tolak halus. Ia tahu Sasuke tengah mencari seorang gadis, yang ia asumsikan adalah Sakura yang entah wajahnya seperti apa namun cukup terkenal di fakultasnya, menjadi bahan gosip mengapa Sasuke menolak semua gadis yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Pintu dibuka dan menampilkan sosok yang tidak asing bagi Naruto.

"Dia—"

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa permisi.

"Oke aku menunggu di ruang tamu dengan temanmu!" Sungut Ino sebal.

"Boleh aku masuk? Oh, aku Uzumaki Naruto, dan aku tidak asing dengan wajahmu."

Ino terkekeh, "Yamanaka Ino, semoga kau ingat. Oke sekadang aku bercakap-cakap dengan putra komisaris Namikaze, benar?"

"Astaga, si super model Yamanaka!"

.

.

.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura, ia berbaring di samping Sakura. Mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu tanpa ingin mengganggunya. Suhu tubuh Sakura terasa tidak normal. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menguar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur, Yamanaka berhutang penjelasan dengannya.

"Aku harap kau menjelaskannya dengan jelas, Yamanaka."

Ino yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto menoleh. Is menghela napas pendek. "Duduklah Sasuke. Aku pegal kalau harus mendongak sepanjang aku bercerita."

Sasuke menurut, ia mendudukan dirinya di seberang Ino. Menatap dingin gadis itu. Ino menceritakan semuanya. Apa yang ia lihat dan bagaimana caranya ia membela Sakura, Ino bercerita bahwa gadis itu menangis semenjak berada dalam mobilnya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau boleh pulang dengan Naruto, dia akan mengantarmu. Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu, Yamanaka. Mobilmu biar orangku yang mengurus."

Naruto mengangguk, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang perempuan pulang malam-malam begini sendirian.

Sasuke meninggalkan mereka beruda tanpa basa basi. Sekarang prioritasnya adalah Sakura.

.

.

Ino berdehem ketika berdiri di ambang pintu kamar hotel yang ia sewa untuknya dan Sakura tadi, terlihat Sasuke tengah berbaring sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku membawa baju ganti, sebaiknya err... untuk Sakura saja, dia pasti lebih membutuhkannya."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu."

Ino mengangguk sambil meletakkan kantung kertas berisikan bajunya, ia menutup pintu pelan-pelan. Begitu pintu tertutup, hatinya merasa ringan. Ia melepaskan cintanya dengan utuh mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian Sakura, Sasuke membersihkan wajah Sakura dengan tisu yang ada dalam tas gadis itu. Ia mengecupi wajah Sakura, ia berjanji hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Tidak akan barang sebentar saja Sasuke mengabaikan Sakura. Ia janji.

Pukul tiga dini hari Sasuke merasakan tubuh dalam dekapannya berguncang. Sakura tengah duduk, napasnya tidk beraturan.

"Hei, aku di sini." Ucap Sasuke lirih, merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang mulai lemas. Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku takut sekali, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh aku takut sekali. Orang itu menyentuh... menyentuh... aku, ak—"

"Ada aku Sakura. Selalu."

Mereka bertatap mata sebelum Sasuke membawa keduanya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Penuh dengan kerinduan dan keputus asaan. Sasuke melumat perlahan, seolah Sakura akan pecah sewaktu-waktu.

"Sasuke."

Sakura terdengar begitu pasrah dan mendamba. Maka Sasuke menurunkan bibirnya pada leher gadis itu. Sebelah tangannya menyusuri punggung sakura dari dalam kemeja yang dipinamkan Ino. Sakura melenguh pelan. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Katakan lagi Sakura."

Sakura menjerit kecil ketika Sasuke menyusuri tengkuknya tiba-tiba.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke kemudian mencup singkat bibir Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf, jangan seperti ini lagi. Kumohon."

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mencium Sasuke penuh.

Sasuke betanya di mana orang asing itu menyentuhnya, kemudian Sasuke mebersihkan bagian itu dengan lidahnya. Lama kelamaan Sasuke membersihkan semua bagian yang dapat dijangkaunya.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno akhirnya tiba, Kizashi dan Fugaku sepakat untuk membuka bisnis peternakan domba di Iwa. Mereka berempat akan sering menghabiskan waktu di sana. Iwa memang terkenal sebagai tempat yang asri, banyak padang rumput dan juga hutan-hutan. Lingkungan yang ideal untuk menjaga kesehatan, ujar Fugaku yang sepertinya adalah candaan.

Malam ini Itachi datang dengan Konan, tunangannya. Mereka mengumkan bahwa ingin segera menikah. Kabar gembira ini menjadi pelengkap kebahagian dua keluarga yang sudah seperti satu keluarga tersebut. Sasuke sudah mulai memimpin perusahaan Uchiha yang sebentar lagi digabungkan dengan perusahaan keluarga Haruno. Sakura belum mulai masuk ke klinik karena ia sekarang menjabat sebagai dokter pribadi Uchiha Fugaku di rumah.

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura masih milik mereka sendiri, belum ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya. Setelah resmi berpacaran tampaknya Sakura menjadi jarang mau masuk ke kamar Sasuke, ia sering terlihat malu-malu semenjak kejadian tempo hari di hotel. Jika sedang di rumah, Sakura lebih sering menempel pada Mikoto dari pada Sasuke.

Membuat Sasuke gemas. Andaikan orang tuanya tidak di rumah mereka pasti—tidak, yang itu disimpan sampai menikah.

Sasuke berdehem. Ia kemudian berdiri. Merapikan setelan jas abu-abunya.

"Aku di sini meminta izin pada paman Kisazhi, bibi mebuki, ayah, ibu." sasuke terlihat menghembuskan napas berat. Sakura menatap kekasihnya dengan penuh damba.

Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura lekat-lekat, "Aku ingin meminta izin untuk melamar Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi istriku."

Sakura menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ibunya dan bibi Mikoto berdiri, memeluk Sakura yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Itachi berseru 'Yes!'.

.

.

.

 **Ada buah yang bentuknya tidak bisa kamu ketahui sesegera mungkin.**

 **Yaitu buah kesabaran.**

 **Ada sikap yang sejatinya susah dimiliki, yaitu kesabaran.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo, maaf saya tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya atau bagaimana mengatakannya. Saya mencoba sebaik mungkin, meskipun terlihat tidak serius. Akun saya sebelumnya sebelumnya adalah **cho lolo**. Saya kehilangan email dan kata sandi. Kemudian meninggalkannya dengan beberapa fic yang belum selesai, dan membuat saya ,erasa berlari meninggalkan tanggung jawab.

Saya ingin menulis setiap hari. Memuaskan keinginan saya terhadap pasangan yang akhirnya canon ini.

Lalu saya menemukan diri saya menulis, dan masih belum bagus. Saya minta maaf. Saya mempunyai pekerjaan yang tidak bisa saya tinggal. Saya tidak akan menjanjikan apa-apa, saya tidak bermaksud buruk di sini. Saya hanya ingin menulis.

Ada yang bertanya kalau ganti akun, tulisan lama yang belum selesai bagaimana?

Saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun takut memberi sebuah gambaran tentang bagaimana dan kapan. Saya akan mengalir,saya berjanji pada diri saya sendiri, saya akan mengalir. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

[Satu tahun kemudian]

"Hari patah hati sedunia, kawan?"

Gaara mendengus pada Itachi yang terlihat puas melihatnya sebal selama acara pernikahan adiknya dan Sakura. Berbeda dengan Neji yang terlihat lebih sabar dan masih bisa tersenyum tipis ketika menyalami mempelai wanita.

"Harusnya aku minta adikmu mengulang tesisnya, setelah sidang."

Itachi terbahak, "Oh, jangan lupakan pahatan patung berbentuk daun semanggi yang Sakura bawa hari itu untuk Sasuke." Gaara mendegus sebal.

.

.

Sakura terkejut melihat Ino datang bersama Naruto dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Kalian pacaran? Oh, astaga! Aku belum minta traktir!"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Sakura masing riang gembira dengan kata-kata bernada tinggi, dihari pernikahannya yang seharunya haru. Naruto terkekeh, "Si super model belum mau menikah, Sakura. Jangan senang dulu."

Wajah Ino memerah sempurna, ia mencubit lengan Naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura dan Ino berteman. Mereka menghabiskan liburan berdua. Ketika Ino ditawari pemotretan musim semi, ia menawarkan pemotretan bersama Haruno Sakura pada agensinya. Mengusulkan musim semi kali ini membawa tema persahabatan. Konoha bukan tempat asing untuk Sakura, gadis yang sekarang menjadi kepala klinik ternama milik keluarga Uchiha menjadi sorotan media beberapa kali. Bahkan kisah cintanya dengan Sasuke yang menuai banyak pujian.

Seorang produser layar lebar pernah menawari mereka bedua untuk menjadikan kisah cinta mereka sebagai film. Sasuke dan Sakura menolak dengan tegas. Mereka berdua hanya ingin hidup biasa, sederhana asal memiliki satu sama lain.

.

.

Karin datang bersama suami dan bayinya yang lucu. Ia sempat mengeluhkan berat badannya yang naik beberapa kilo setelah melahirkan, memberi wejangan-wejangan pada Sakura untuk memiliki perlengkapan fitnes untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi yang lebih tua enam tahun dari sahabatnya itu terlihat sabar dan begitu mencintai Karin.

"Kalian serasi sekali, dan bayinya lucu. Sasuke, kita sebaiknya cepat-cepat punya anak."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, yang mengundang tawa Karin. Sakura tidak tahu apa efek yang ditimbulkan untuk suaminya ketika menyerukan permintaan 'punya anak'.

"Karin, bagaimana membuat bayi selucu ini?" Sakura histeris ketika menggendong anak sahabat merahnya. Mengundang tawa Karin dan Kakashi. Karin menertawakan Sasuke, tentu saja!

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

.

.

Itachi mendekati adiknya dan Sakura.

"Oh, aku terkejut sekali datang ke pernikahan sepasang sahabat yang dulu sama-sama munafik."

Tawa dari sahabat-sahabat sang mempelai menggema. Gaara mendengus malas. Oke harus dia akui dia masih saja patah hati.


End file.
